Timeline (Ascension)
1930s 1939 * World War II starts. The Allied forces declare war to the Axis. * Friedrich Morgentaler, a "shy" German astronomer, obeseves Pluto. According to his claims, the then-considered-to-be planet has a previously undicovered moon. However, due to the moon's rather weird shape (nearly an oval), his discoveries are not recognized by the scientific community. All of his affirmations are hidden from the world, in the hope that they never reach public status. * Morgentaler continues to observe the moon. Surprisingly, it has moved more than it should have, according to its orbital trajectory. The astronomers tries to calculate the object's speed. 1940s 1940 * The German invasion of France begins in May. * Morgentaler tries to convince the scientific community of the accuracy of his discoveries. He is once again rejected. * France surrenders on 25 June. Germany re-annexes Alsace-Lorraine. 1941 * The Axis advance continues in Europe and Asia. * Morgentaler finishes his calculations. According to him, the moon has moved with a speed of 2,899.47 km/s, which nears 1% of the speed of light. He is completely shocked at these descoveries, and once again tries to convince the sci-community of his statements. * After much debating, some other astronomers and astrophyisicists agree to look over his calculations. Surprisingly, if the object moved as he said, his numbers were good. * Attempts to observe the moon fail when the discovery that it completely vanished abolishes any credibility that Morgentaler claimed. He is permanently banned from any astronomical institute across the globe because of his lies. 1942 * Axis advance into the Soviet Union continues. * Morgentaler is assassinated by a bartender. The latter does not state his reasons and is thrown into jail for his entire life. 1945 * World War II ends in an Allied victory. Nazi Germany is disestablished and replaced with four occupation zones. * The Soviet Union establishes its sphere of influence in Easter Europe, emerging as the second superpower of the world, after the United States. 1949 * NATO is established on the 4th of April. 1950s 1955 * The Warsaw Pact is signed by Soviet puppet nations. 1957 * The Treaty of Rome (officially the Treay establishing European Economic Community (TEEC)) is signed, founding the European Economic Community (EEC). It was signed on 25 March 1957 by Belgium, France, Italy, Luxembourg, the Netherlands and West Germany and came into force on 1 January 1958. 1958 * TEEC officially takes effect. * An unidentified object crash-lands in Arizona, United States. It is quickly salvaged by government-sent forces. * The object is identified to be of extraterrestrial origin, confirming alien life. The US government firmly states that this information will be kept classified, fearing the Soviet response to such discovery. * Area 51 is established as an underground xenoresearch facility. Its existence will be public, but its purpose will be falsified. 1960s 1962 * Efforts to identity the homesystem of the alien spacecraft continue, however very little progress is made. * Area 51's security is increased. * Tensions between the Soviet Union and the United States continue to escalate. 1969 * A probe is found inside the alien spacecraft, containing alien an hard disk-like type of structure. Efforts to obtain the information it contains begin. 1970s 1970 * The alien information is declared unsalvageable by A51 scientists. The US government refuses failure, but, sooner or later, has to deal with it. * A former director of A51 seeks to expose the base's secrets. The next day, he is found dead in his house. The investigation of his death begins and ends soon after, with gas asphyxiation being declared as the cause. 1971-1979 * Efforts to find the alien homesystem continue, but are slow paced and are thought to be abandoned in the near future. 1980s 1984 * Another space vessel crash lands in the Atlantic ocean. The US government is aware of the impact and sens a team to salvage the spacecraft. * Fortunately, the vessel is found and taken to A51. The scientists there think it resembles some kind of probe-esque vessel. Three hard disk-like structures are found inside it, and are just as enigmatic as the first. 1990s 1991 * The Soviet Union collapses, leaving the United States as the sole superpower on the planet. * A51 xenoscientists come to the conclusion that the aliens must be humanoid-like creatures, due to the interior shape of their vessels. 2000s 2001 * A terrorist attack happens on September 11, destroying the Wolrd Trace Center buildings. The United States government is outraged and enters the fight against terrorism. 2001-2009 * A51 xenoresearchers focus on figuring out the alien homesystem, as well as potential anatomy characteristics. 2010s 2014 * Russia occupies Crimea, starting the Crimean Crisis. * A referrendum is held in Crimea, and although its results are not internationally recognized, separation is voted. Following the conclusion of the referrendum, the Russian government announces the accesion of Crimea into the Russian Federation. * An unknown object appears beyond the Kuiper belt. * The object reaches the lunar orbit. The US government, as well as A51 personnel are made aware of the object. After numerous prictures and observations, the A51 scientist conclude that the object is a probe of alien origin, considering it resembles (if not is exactly the same as) the probe that previously crashed in the Atlantic. * US President Barack Obama orders the classification of the probe's existence. * Speculative theories appear about the existence of an unknown object near the Moon that the US knows about. All claims are denied by the US government. 2015 * The probe is seen leaving the Moon and changing its trajectory to the Kuiper Belt, possibly the place it came from. * All danger seems to have passed, however the US leadership consideres making plans for fast mobilization in case such a threat ever re-appears. * The Syrian civil war continues. Russia enters the war, supporting the Syrian government, as opposed to the United States, who helps the Opposition. 2016 * After stationing beyond the Kuiper belt for 7 months, the probe is seen leaving the Solar sytem. * Area 51's security is increased ten fold. Suspicions start to rise as of why the US government took such a decision. * After the electoral campaign concludes, Hillary Clinton is elected as the 45th President of the United States, with Elizabeth Warren as her Vice-President. 2017 * The Chinese government suspects the US to hold information about the existence of extraterrestrial materials and/or objects that have (un)intentionally landed on Earth in the 20th century. As such, China asks for a UN emergency meeting. Though reticent at first, the meeting is approved and scheduled for July 2017. * According to the Chinese demands, the UN meeting shall be kept a secret by all governments that participate. This is agreed to, however suspicions arise as of why China would want such a thing. * On July 12, the meeting takes place in New York City, NY, US. Halfway through the meeting, Chinese Prime Minister Li Keqiang accuses the US of classifying the existence of extraterrestrial spacecraft(s) on US soil. Nearly all of the present governmental officials are shocked at such claims, with some certain exceptions, who have speculated this to be true possibly even before China. President Clinton denies such claims and affirms that the meeting was planned just for this accusation. The meeting ends in a tumultuous way, with tensions between China and the US at an all time high. * The media and news programs begin to speculate over the existence of a secret UN meeting. * A disclosured meeting takes place in Beijing, China between BRICS members. China shares all of their speculation and claimed-to-be proof on the extraterrestrial spacecraft(s) subject. Following the meeting, a secret treaty is signed in St. Petesburg, Russia between all BRICS leaders, founding the Mutual Space Defense Program (MSDP). The organization is kept secret. * MSDP headquarters are moved to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Numerous researching facilities across BRICS members are transformed into MDSP testing areas, weapon developing facilities and super laboratories. MSDP issues the heavy research of cold fusion nuclear weapons and alternatives for space rocket fuel. * Antimatter propulsion is viewed as the best alternative for space chemical rocket fuel, as it could help a spacecraft reach even 75% of light speed (~224,844.343 km/s), which would allow for easy and cheap interplanetary travel. However, due to the lack of a mass-production of antimatter facility, the project (named Libertatem) is put on hold. * A small cold fusion experiment proposed by Chinese researches at a facility in Shanghai is a succes. This gives MSDP scientists hope that cold fusion reactors and weaponry could be fully feasible by 2020. * A subproject of project Libertatem is issued to deal with the lack of antimatter that is needed to massively accelerate a space vessel. The subproject proposes the constructions hundreds-of-kilometers wide solar panels in Earth's orbit. The energy would then be sent to the antimatter facilities on Earth. In theory, this could increase the quantity of antimatter that can be produced to 12 grams/day. Plans for the installation of the solar panels are under way. 2018 * MSDP plans are revealed to the world, however a different purpose for the immense quantity of energy is noted ("renewable, non-polluting energy"). The United States wishes to join the solar panel project. Reluctantly, BRICS accept (viewing the US' support as an important factor, considering its superpower status). * The construction of the massive solar panels begins in March. The plans are to built five 120 km wide superpanels, which would collect the solar energy and send it back to Earth through beaming. The first panel is expected to be finished by June 2019. * France, Germany, Italy, UK, Argentina and Canada wish to join the solar panels project. The US-BRICS leadership accepts. * The Treaty of Napoli is signed between project-member countries, founding the One Earth Energy Agency (OEEA), which is essentially the project itself, now under the banner of a newly created agency. * After a successful final test, the construction of a cold fusion reactor is being planned by MSDP. The location is chosen to be Pretoria, as it needs to draw as less attention as possible. * Tensions between the US and China seem to be dropping, especially after Sino-American collaboration on the OEEA megaproject. * Many think that OEEA might bring about global cessation of cold and armed conflicts, however skeptics revoke this idea, stating that "China and America being friends doesn't make the whole world friends". * Japan and the US sign the Treaty of Tokyo, through which they engage in a project, which proposes the contruction of a megabridge across the Pacific ocean, linking Los Angeles and Tokyo. Even though this is greater than anything attempted before (except for OEEA), Japanese and American engineers and architects believe it is possible. Work on the bridge will start from LA and Tokyo simultaneously in January 2019. * On December 2, 2018, Japan accedes to the OEEA. * The secession of the UK from the EU is complete. * Talks for the transformation of the European Union in higher-leveled union begin with a meeting in Berlin, Germany. * The meeting ends with the proposal of a semi-unified EU, which would practically unify all member nations' economies and military strength. Referrendums are held in all EU member countries. * The Syrian civil war finally comes to an end, with the Opposition as the victorious party, establishing a new, democratic government for the Syrian people. As a result, Syria-US/EU relations increase. Concomitantly, ISIS retreats its forces from Syrian soil, forging its last stand in Afganistan. 2019 * The EU referrendum ends in a posivite response in all countries, with the biggest approvals being registered in France (89.12%), Germany (87.93%), Romania (72.09%), and Spain (65.57%). * With all EU economies and militaries unified, Brussels becomes the official military and economic capital of the EU. * All EU countries accede to the Schengen area, which marks the total abolishment of passport or any form of border control within the EU. * The Coalition eredicates all ISIS remaining forces, ending the War in Afganistan. * The United States wishes to join the Schengen area in relation only to the EU, leaving its borders controlled/closed to all other sovereign nations. Talks for an Americano-European Schengen area are under way. * The Transatlantic Schengen Area (commonly called the TSA) is proclaimed between the US and EU. This strengthens US-EU relations to a point of perfection. * In May, one month earlier than predicted, the first superpanel is finished. China wishes to fully receive all of its energy, until the second is built. The US and Japan revolt, affirming that all OEEA members deserve the energy equally. Under much pressure from US, Japan and France, China accepts to share the energy. * The solar energy revolutionizes the world, with renewable non-polluting energy finally accesible. Many unrenewable-based facilities are transformed into solar beam receiver (SBRec) facilities/bases. * The Transpacific bridge reaches 399.22 km (248.06 mi) from Los Angeles, and 312.78 km (248.41 mi) from Tokyo. At current rate (~712 km/5 months), it is expected to be finished in August 2024, considering its final length (8815.05 km or 5477.42 mi). 2020s 2020 * Five antimatter facilities are finished. With the limited solar energy, MSDP is able to produce only 0.9 grams of antimatter each day. Even so, it's still greater than anything humanity has previously achieved. If efficiency could be increased, MSDP scientists estimate that the production could be increased to 1.42 - 1.51 grams per day. Plans to apply the efficiency increase are under way. * The US and all EU governments meet in Atlanta, to debate China's thirst for renewable energy. Operation Lux is enacted by the meeting, which aims to infiltrate spies inside the Chinese government to find out their motives. * After another five months of work, the Transpacific bridge reaches 828.03 km (514.51 mi) from Los Angeles, and 682.44 km (424.04 mi) from Tokyo, which signals an increase in pace. New estimate say that the bridge could be completed as soon as October '24, however they are considered far-fetched, and the December '24 estimate is still internationally used by news programs and other organizations. * OEEA finishes another superpanel, this one 1.12 months faster than the first. While the construction of the third begins, another US-EU meeting takes place in Miami, Florida, to discuss China/BRICS' intentions. President Clinton reveals that the American spies have revealed the existence of four or five antimatter facilities across South Africa, India and Russia, with three more being planned for Brazil and China. Stolen documents confirm this information. After much debating, the US-EU governments decide that a UN meeting should be issued to deal with this problem. * The French government announces that a UN meeting will take place in Budapest, Hungary to accomodate all nations to the solar energy, now that a second superpanel has beed finished. Also, they insist that governmental presence is mandatory. While most countries immediately comply, the Chinese and Indian governments doubt this meeting's intent. * After the conclusion of the 59th quadrennial US presidential election, Hillary Clinton is re-elected as the 45th President of the United States. * Just before the end of the meeting, the EU and US throw their accusation at China for constructing advanced antimatter facilities without sharing their discoveries worldwide. Shockingly, the Chinese Prime Minister admits that the EU and US' claims are true, and also declares that all antimatter facilities and knowledge will be BRICS-limited. Unfortunately, the EU and US cannot do anything without violating China's sovereignty, something that they do not wish. * Increases in antimatter production efficiency reveal a production rate of 1.624 grams per day. At this rate, MSDP researches estimate that the first antimatter prototype could be reality by the end of 2022. 2021 * In response to the BRICS' foundation of MSDP, the European Union member states and the United States, along with Japan, Australia, Mexico, Canada, Turkey, Argentina and Indonesia sign the Treaty of Athens, officially the Treaty establishing the International Space Exploration Treaty Organization, which, like the title gives away, establishes the International Space Exploration Treaty Organization (ISETO), which aims to counter MSDP's technological advances and production, ultimately surpassing it. * A new beneficial space race begins with ISETO-MSDP rivalry. ISETO puts pressure on their top scientists to catch up with MSDP. The ISETO scientific community revolts, stating that no laboratory is big enough for this kind of megaproject, to which the ISETO responds by ordering the construction of the first megalaboratory in the history of mankind in the vicinity of Bucharest, Romania. The laboratory will be 1.7 km wide by 1.9 km long, having a particle collider 10 times the size of the Geneva one, which will lie in a tunnel 271 km in circumference and as deep as 400 meters. * A new meeting takes place between the US-EU-ISETO and BRICS governments. They decide to split the superpanels between themselves, with three going to ISETO (considering its greater size), and two to BRICS. For the time being, because only two are completely constructed and the third is 98% built, one will be used by the ISETO, and the other by the MSDP. * The third superpanel is completely built, which goes to ISETO. * Realizing that MSDP's secret intent was to protect all of humanity against the secret alient threat, India issues a secret meeting with the United States, Japan and the European Union member nations. Indian scientist finally reveal the secret bewteen efficient antimatter production. Shocked at first, the US, EU and Japan thank India for their revelations and invite them to secretly join ISETO. The Indian government accepts. The meeting prolongs, with India revealing MSDP's plans to create the first antimatter-powered space vessel by the ened of 2022, and their construction plans, and all other details of the Libertatem megaproject. ISETO issues project an antimatter-centered project of their own, naming it Progressus, using MDSP advances in science to construct an antimatter ship of their own. The final stage of the second space rage begins. * India publicly reveals its accession to the ISETO and its secession from BRICS and MSDP. The documents for India's secession are being signed. * On December 9th, India is officially out of BRICS and MSDP. As such, BRICS renames to BRCS. * After another ten months of work, the Transpacific bridge reaches 1,702 km (1,057 mi) from Los Angeles, and 1,419 km (881 mi) from Tokyo, which signals an even further increase in pace. The October '24 ending date becomes plausible. 2022 * With triple the construction effort, the fourth panel is finished on March 7th and is given to BRCS/MSDP. The construction of the fifth and final superpanel begins. * ISETO megalaboratory's costruction is complete. More than 25,000 scientists are relocated to Buftea, Romania. * Antimatter production begins on April 4th, with a rate of 1.02 grams/day. However, the rate is relatively quickly increasing, and is estimated to reach a plateau at 4.11 - 4.42 grams/day, now that ISETO possesses two functional superpanels. Even so, MDSP's triumph over ISETO seems nearly inevitable. * India sends its membership request to NATO. A meeting takes place in San Francisco to debate India's acceptance or denial. * The meeting ends in a positive response for India, which becomes the first Asian country (save for Turkey) to accede to NATO. * Efforts to acquire the technology needed for an antimatter power-plant, which would abolish the need for any superpanels (considering the matter-antimatter annihilation efficiency) are beginning to take form in ISETO's scientists' minds. Plans for small experiments are under way. * Secretly, MDSP is one step away from a working matter-antimatter engine (named AntiDrive) for their proposed space vessel, which will be named Icarus, and, as they hope, might be the first antimatter-powered spacecraft in the history of mankind. * US President Hillary Clinton thinks the worldwide reveal of their findings concerning the existence of extraterrestrial life might be a step forward towards global cooperation. However, after being advised against it by Vice-President Elizabeth Warren, she drops her idea. * ISETO matter-antimatter annihilation experiments show a success rate of 98%. As such, the first proposed antimatter power-plant is planned for construction in Salt Lake City. ISETO antimatter productions pleateaus at 4.56 grams/day, while MDSP's rates are estimated at 4.79 grams/day. This will, however, change after the last superpanel is costructed, which will boost ISETO's rated to around 7.08 - 7.26 grams/day. * MDSP begins its testing phase for their AntiDrive. * ISETO antimatter deposit is estimated to be around 1,030 - 1,040 grams of antimatter, while MDSP is said to possess 1,355 - 1,380 grams of antimatter, surpassing ISETO by over 0.3 kg. MDSP early AntiDrive tests are a succes, which allows MDSP to plan the final tests for the antimatter engine. * The ISETO antimatter power-plant is finished. Following its completion, antimatter reserves will be sent to its location, in an attempt to create antimatter usable energy for the first time. * The attempt is a succes, and the power-plant starts producing immense amounts of energy, propelling ISETO antimatter production rates to above 9.2 grams/day. Being made aware of MDSP's AntiDrive, ISETO plans to create an AntiDrive of its own and finally defeat BRCS/MDSP in the space race. * Surprisingly, the last superpanel is completely built by OEEA and given to ISETO, which allows their scientist to futher increase the APR to nearly 13 grams/day, while MDPS stagnates at ~4.8 grams/day. Furthermore, OEEA is disestablished. * Twelve months after the last measurement, the Transpacific bridge reaches 2,797 km (1,737 mi) from Los Angeles, and 2,220 km (1,379 mi) from Tokyo. 2023 * ISETO early AntiDrive tests are a succes, allowing the organization to plan the last test for thei own antimatter engine. * MDSP AntiDrive passes its final test and enters the equipment stage. * ISETO has begins the construction of a space vessel in Earth's orbit, hoping that by the time the engine will be mounted, ISETO will have a fully functional AntiDrive. * MDSP begins the construction of its own space vessel three months later, in the vicinity of the Moon. ISETO's vessel is 19% complete, while their AntiDrive enters the late testing stages. * ISETO's AntiDrive passes all of its tests, and is declared 100% functional. Following this achievement, all news programs in the world congratulate the ISETO's devotion and hard work, and express their support, while BRCS media downplays and negates their recent achievement. * MDSP declare their own AntiDrive fully functional as well, affirming that it was complete since November 2022. The western media questions MDSP claims, while BRCS news programs praise their space program. * By November, ISETO's vessel is 76% complete, while MDPS' spacecraft, being smaller, is about 92% complete. * At the end of December, MDPS' spacecraft is nearly complete, while ISETO is only about 82% complete. ISETO wishes to fasten the construction progress, doubling the personnel. MDPS already declares that BRCS has won over "the puny Americans, who build a large ship with a faulty or inexistent AntiDrive.". * The Brazilian government is considering Brazil's secession from BRCS and MDSP and accession to ISETO and NATO. * Another twelve months in, and the Transpacific bridge reaches 3,744 km (2,326 mi) from Los Angeles, and 3,102 km (1,927 mi) from Tokyo. 2024 * MDSP begins final preparations before the mounting of the AntiDrive, which are expected to be completed before 15th of April. * By March 12, 2024, ISETO's vessel is 99.29% complete is estimated to take another four days before the mounting of the AntiDrive can begin. * On March 16, 2024, at about 10:24 UTC, ISETO's spacecraft is declared complete, while the AntiDrive is transported to the vessel. Its attachment begins and is expected to take less than 10 days. * MDSP completes their spacecraft preparations, beginning the mounting of the AntiDrive, which is expected to take less than ISETO's (about 4-5 days), considering its significantly smaller size. * On March 26, 2024, ISETO completes their spacecraft's pre-launch phase, and announces its departure for Mars on March 28. MDSP orders their space constructors to fasten their pace, so they can catch up to, and possibly defeat ISETO, launching the vessel without the verification stage. * ISETO completes their verification stage, and is prepared to launch their spacecraft the following day, while MDPS completes Icarus' pre-launch phase two hours later and neglects the verification stage. * On March 28, 2024, ISETO officially orders the departure of Artemis for Mars. For safety reasons, the AntiDrive is enaged at 28% power, at this level being able to achieve 7.164% of the speed of light (21,477.13 km/s), being able to accelerate at a tremendeous rate (7,146.98 m/s2), reaching Mars in just about 1 hour, 36 minutes and 14 seconds. Humanity, regardless of their country, is thrilled at these news. The stars get a little closer..., the news which amazed all of humankind. * Shortly after, MDSP launches Icarus, departing for Mars on March 29, 2019. Surprisingly, even after skipping the verification stage, the spacecraft, which hosts two pilots, accelerates at 18% AntiDrive (4.605% of light speed ≈ 13,805.44 km/s), at the same rate as Artemis, reaching Mars after 2 hours, 6 minutes and 52 seconds. Both spacecrafts prepare for their return to Earth's orbit. * Even though ISETO just barely won the space race, they do not consider themselves as the winner, ISETO Director Julia Lommers affirming that "the true victor of this grand race is mankind". MDSP and ISETO member nations' governments meet in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to discuss the creation of a joint base on Mars. * Plans for the MDSP-ISETO Mars base are being constructed by a now-joint research facility in Moscow, Russia. The base will have an area of 2,712,980 m2, surpassing all previous human constructs, with the exception of the Buftea Megalaboratory. * The 60th quadrennial United States presidential elections conclude in November, with Zephyr Teachout emerging as the 46th President of the United States. * Plans for constructing the base are finished. 21,200 scients, high-ranking builders and ordinary workers within ISETO and MDSP are relocated to the construction of the Mars base. They will depart with Artemis, which will be followed by a material-transport trip, also by Artemis. * On October 17, 2024, the Transpacific bridge is finished. Its inauguration takes place on October 21, 2024. * All secrets concerning scientific discoveries and advancements/achievements are revealed between ISETO and MDSP. With no more space race, ISETO-MDSP, as well as BRCS-NATO relations reach an all-time high of prosperity and cooperation. * On December 29th, Artemis departs for Mars, carrying ~21,000 people. Charging its AntiDrive to 40% (12.281% of light speed ≈ 36,817.511 km/s), and its acceleration rate to maximum (9,220 m/s2), it manages to reach the red planet in only 1 hour, 14 minutes and 49 seconds. * Artemis returns to Earth, preparing to transport needed materials in the contruction of the Martian base. * Artemis transports needed materials to Mars, following which the constructing immediately begins. Another material transport trip is set for March 2025. 2025 * ISETO-MDSP scientists and builders estimate that with current pace, the base will be finished in late 2032. Deeming this estimate as unsatisfactory, ISETO and MDSP increase the effort in the base's construction. The March 2025 trip is rescheduled for 15 February 2025. * Another 17,304 workers await transportation to Mars. The personnel trip is scheduled for 22 January 2025. * Artemis transports the workers to Mars, and then returns to Earth. The plans for the construction of another two AntiDrive vessels are under way. * Space shielding is now beginning to become corporatist, with New Stars Technologies becoming the dominant player. * New estimates declare that the Mars base should be complete until mid 2029, reducing the ETA by more than three years. * Medicinal breakthrough is made in Paris, which ultimately might lead to a vaccine/serum that could, in theory, boost the immune system's power to fight cancerous/mutant cells so much, that it could alone destroy them completely, essentially curing all known types of cancer, including tumors. Efforts to produce such a vaccine are under way. * Since the vaccine/serum's "job" is to increase the immune system, it could also cure AIDS, however this has yet to be tested or confirmed. * Jack Abarahm, one of the few surviving veterans of World War II, reaches the age of 110. * After the cancer-curing serum is completed, high-ranking officials and worldwide doctors of the medical community are thinking on focusing on prolonging the human lifespan. * The second material trip is completed by Artemis, who, a day later (16 February 2025), return's to Earth's orbit. * ISETO is planning two exploration missions, one for Europa, and the other for Titan. Also, plans to construct a base on Rhea after the completion of the Mars one are beginning to take shape. * To increase efficiency, ISETO and MDSP both engage in completing the Europa-TItan missions by at most 2027. The construction of two more antimatter spacecrafts, Autumn and Libertatem. Autumn is expected to be finished by late 2026, while Libertatem, which will be designed to be small, should be completed by June 2026. * Plans for building antimatter power-plants all around the world are under way. With them completed, the need for solar superpanels will be abolished, and replaced by immense quantities of energy produced in matter-antimatter annihilation facilities. 2026 * The immunity serum is completed. First tests on ill volunteers begin. * The tests show shockingly good results, with cancer-sick people miraculously making immense progress. Cancerous cells are shown to be quickly eliminated by the boostem immune system. * The immunity serum is declared a cancer-curing medicine. It is sent all around the world for sick people, at relatively low prices. Experiments on AIDS-sick people are taken in consideration. * In June 2026, Libertatem is finished. Both it and Artemis are simultaneously sent to Europa and Titan, respectively. * The immunity serum seems capable of curing AIDS as well. If this is confirmed, it could revolutionize medicine. * A Chinese marksman assassinates the Indian Prime Minister at a meeting in New Delhi. Tensions between India, China and their respective allies (NATO - BRCS) are at an all time high. * China requests extradition for the marksman. India refuses. * Chinese and Indian governmental officials meet in Beijing to discuss a solution for their problem. After much debating, it is decided that the marksman will be sent to a Chinese maximum security prison, after a trial is held in India. As a result, tensions between China and India drop back to nearly normal. * Europa reports show that its speculated underground ocean truly exists, and that bacterias might thrive. Results of extraterrestrial life, even if greatly inferior, astonish scientists on Earth (of course, those who do not know of the existence of extrasolar space-faring civilizations). * In December, Autumn is finished. 2027 * By January, nearly 120 antimatter power-plants have been built around the world. * Secretly, Chinese scientists complete the first cold fusion nuclear mass destruction bomb. In theory, space missiles could be constructed on the same principle. * The immunity serum is confirmed to be able to cure AIDS. As such, its price slightly rises. * Plans for constructing another fourteen AntiDrive probes and spacecrafts are under way. 2028 * The US 61st quadrennial presidential elections are held. Zephyr Teachout is re-elected as the President of the United States. * Four AntiDrive probes are complete. One of them is sent to the Alpha Centauri system at 100% AntiDrive (25.5% of light speed ≈ 76,447 km/s), and is expected to hit Proxima in about 16 and 1/2 years. 2029 March * Another three AntiDrive spacecrafts are finished, being named Poseidon, Icarus II, Helios. * The Mars base is finished, becoming the first extraterrestrial man-made base in history. The contruction of the Rhea base begins. * The Chinese government reveals their creation of cold fusion space missiles. Surprised, ISETO reveals that they were close to a breakthrough themselves. July * An unknown object is spotted slightly beyond the Kuiper Belt. Many believe it to be a previously undiscovered comet of greater dimensions, while A51 scientist fear that it might alien in origin. * The object reaches Rhea, after which contact is lost with the not-completely-built base. The US, Chinese and Russian governments agree to keep this secret. * The object, which proves to be an aglomeration of multiple objects, reaches Mars. Soon after, contact is lost with the base and the there-stationed spacecraft. * The objects, which prove to be a massive fleet of about 160 ships, reach Earth's orbit. An emergency UN meeting takes place in Brazil. * During the meeting, the US government finally reveals the existence of alien life. Although many are shocked, China, India, Russia, Brazil, South Africa, Italy, France, Australia and Turkey suspected this to be true ever since the creation of MDSP and ISETO, respectively. * China, Brazil, Australia, Russia and Greece agree to mobilize their armament and military personnel. However, the US and other NATO members disagree, affirming that their intention is not known to be hostile. Russian Prime Minister Sergey Naryshkin responds by saying "that is correct, but we don't know if they're peaceful either". * In the next hour, a bit over half of the fleet descends over Earth and positions itself over all major cities. Another UN meeting decides that communications are to be attempted. * All aircrafts that attempted communications with the ships over Earth's major cities are taken down immediately. This forces all of Earth's nations to start mobilization against the extraterrestrial threat. * President Teachout orders the evacuation of Washington, D.C., New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Detroit, Miami and Chicago. However, before her order can be enforced, hundreds of humanoid-like armored beings exit each spacecraft, ravaging the cities they were stationed above. US governmental officials manage to escape and retreat to Area 51. The existence of A51 is revealed to surviving governments, inviting them to enter a government-in-exile-like posture and take refuge there. * 98 governments manage to reach Area 51, among which are China, Russia, India, Brazil, all of EU (except Bulgaria), Iceland, Australia, Japan, Saudi Arabia, Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Argentina, Bolivia, Mexico, Canada, Turkey, Indonesia and New Zealand. * The death toll is estimated to be around 510,000,000 (of which 198,100,000 are still considered missing), reducing the world's population from 8,712,940,000 to about 8,202,940,000. * More cities fall to alien forces. The governments of the world are desperate and condemn the US for not telling them of the alien threat. * Decision is made that all cold fusion warheads and other nuclear arsenals will be used in an attempt to take down the ships in orbit. * 22,902 classic nuclear warheads and 108 cold fusion warheads are launched at the invaders. However, they are able to easily survive, due to sophisticated shielding technology. * The invaders start destroying antimatter power-plants across the globe, in an attempt to cut the power worldwide. * World leaders are desperate. A counter-attack attempt is being planned against alien troops. August * Human forces cannot face off against alien soldiers, due to their sophisticated technology. Hope fades away, with human morale at an all-time low. * John Mannor, a pilot in the US Air Forces, is able to discover a weak point in the alien's technology, thus finally giving the human race hope at halting the extraterrestrial advance. * Alien advance halted in mainland United States and Europe. Human morale is beginning to increase, especially after the Battle of Chișinău, the first battle mankind has won since the beginning of the invasion. * Alien forces reinforce, recapturing what little territory humanity previously managed to liberate. * Small alien warships hover above Area 51. Fortunately, the base itself is located 340 meters underground. Even so, due to alien sophisticated weaponry, total destruction is still considered a possibility. * Drill-like weapons are transported to A51 by alien forces. Fearing the base's impending destruction, the governments try to evacuate to maximum security bunker, located 470 meters bellow the A51 main facility. However, with only four "superelevators", evacuation is slow. * Alien foces drill into Area 51, dropping an antimatter-esque explosive, killing all remaining personnel that did not manage to evacuate. Following A51's destruction, the aliens continue their push in mainland Europe. * Out of the 98, only 44 governments managed to evacuate, among which are the United States, China, Russia, Italy, India, Brazil, France, Germany, the United Kingdom, Ukraine, Romania, Greece, Turkey, Japan, South Korea and Portugal. * The Battle of Iasi ends in a destructive alien victory, forcing the Romanian army, along with its Ukrainian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, German, Italian and Serbian aid to retreat across the Carpathian mountains. September * Even though the aliens advance, its pace doesn't reach the one pre-weak-point-discovery. * On September 8, 2029, the remaining European governments sign the Treaty of Federalization (fr. Traité de Fédéralisation; de. Vertrag von Föderalisierung), which unifies all of Europe as one sovereign federation of states. The EU provisional government has former German Chancellor Andreas Voßkuhle as its President Please note that the newly established republic follows a fully presidential system of governance. . * A day later, on September the 9th, the European Federation (commonly called Europe ''or ''EF) is proclaimed. All European armies unify under the EU flag. * Adelfo La Raia, an European (Italian) soldier, is able to capture an alien and his battle armor. The armor is taken off the extraterrestrial, the latter being put in one of the only two remaining stasis pods at A51. The analysis of alien anatomy and their battle armor begins. * The Battle of Budapest begins on September the 16th. * The analysis of alien anatomy ends. Apparently, the extraterrestrial's anatomy is quite similar to a human's, considering they possess the same major/vital organs. However, the heart is located on the right side of the chest, and the number of kidneys is three. Another major difference is the absence of the pancreas, and the presence of an unknown organ in the lower left side of the body. Their male genitalia is nearly identical to a human's, while their skin produces a light purple-eque pigment, which might have evolved as need to protect against a poisonous plant on their homeplanet. Additionally, their eyes present a highly advanced form of iris, with a much larger and flexible lens. * The Battle of Budapest is won by alien forces. * Efforts to understand allien armory continue. * Voßkuhle orders the retreat and regroup of European forces across the Rhine. Only small militias remain behind, in an attempt to very slightly slow the alien advance down. October * The extraterrestrials are 170 km from the Rhine. EF forces prepare for massive battles across the river. * A51 scientists conclude that alien armory is vulnerable to high frequency sounds (over 100,000 hz), which could disrupt their electromagnetic shields and allow for human counter-attack. The world's leaders decide to improvise sound amplifiers, which they hope could accomplish the requested task. * Plans to sends protection to soldiers against the hi-freq. sounds are enacted. * The first mega-sound amplifier is expected to be finished by early November. * The aliens reach the Rhine, beginning a series of battles that will be known as the Rhine War. November * The first mega-sound amplifier (called MSAmpli) is finished. Its use is scheduled for November 6, 2029, in Arkansas. * The MSAmpli proves effective, deactivating the alien's electromagnetic shields, allowing for effective human counter-attack. * US forces push the aliens back as far as Georgia. More ''MSAmpli''s are prepared for being build. Their blueprints are sent around the world, hoping that at least some capable facilities survived the war. * One Chinese facility is able to build two ''MSAmpli''s in record time, using them deactive regional alien armory. Human advance begins. * The battle of Tallahasse begins on the 21st of November, which ends in three days in a human victory. * The battle of New York begins of the 30th of November. December * The battle of New York ends in a human victory. The battle of Miami begins, ending in a decisive human victory three days later, leaving the Western part ot the US completely liberated. * US forces are sent to the Eastern and Northern fronts. Canadian aid arrives for the Northern push. * The Rhine War reaches a stalemate with the use of several ''MSAmpli''s. References Category:Ascension